deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mami Tomoe vs Diamond "A"
Mami Tomoe vs Diamond "A" is a What-If Death Battle by Zinniax-13 Description The good old classic female gunslinger duel. Will Mami and her large set of weaponry pull this one out, or will the Arcane Phantom deny that option? Interlude Wiz: Female Gunslingers, a thing that has spread across many video games, anime, manga, ext. Boomstick: But these two lovely ladies are not just experts at it, but they destroy others with impressive fashion. We have Mami Tomoe, the gunslinging Magical Girl. Wiz: And Diamond "A", the elusive Arcane Phantom. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mami Tomoe Wiz: When Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki were trapped int he seemingly endless Gertrud's labyrinth, they thought they were doomed until Mami Tamoe came along and... Boomstick: Kicked the witches ass into NEXT WEEK! Damn...No wonder why she is considered one of the strongest...Hey Wiz, what's up with that impossible hair? Wiz: Don't question it...Anyways, it was confirmed by Gen Urobuchi, Mami is one of the strongest Magical Girls there is, exceeding the likes of Homura Akemi. Boomstick: But...then this happened. (Cues Death scene) Wiz: Yea...Mami got a bit too reckless and died as a result just on the 3rd episode. Boomstick: Damn it! All I did to get that number..At least she will come back in this DB` Wiz: Boomstick. NO! The girl is 15. Boomstick: Oh...well, okay then. Amyways, if you think that makes her weak, then you're HELL WRONG, because she is still a force to be reckoned with! Wiz: Calm down...Anyways, just like any other magical girl, her weapons are magical, being able to create guns out of nowhere. Boomstick: How in the hell? Wiz: NO ONE KNOWS! Anyways, Mami has an exceptional aim, being able to hit just about anything with ease. Boomstick: She can also summon ribbons that people SOMEHOW have trouble escaping...What the hell? Wiz: Because they are formed from her own life force. In good condition, they are near inescapable. Boomstick: And somehow she can use them to create more guns ,or even CLONES OF HERSELF. Again, what the hell!? Wiz: *Sighs* I don't know...Anyways, the greatest purpose of the ribbons is to set up her finisher. the Tiro Finale, an attack which traps enemies in the ribbons and and explodes them by summons a giant gun bigger than she is. Boomstick: Are we going to have to explain the soul-gem again!? Wiz: Yes, we have to...Or else we don't get paid. Boomstick: Fine. The soul-gem is Mami's life. If you hit her anywhere, she can survive it, but if you take the soul-gem 100 feet away pr destroy it, she dies. It is also a MASSIVE "hit-me! button". Unlike other magical girls through, Mami is actually smart, and disguises it as a small ring or a headpiece. Wiz: Mami is also able to switch in and out of her witch form, Candeloro. She attacks very similar to Mami and also leaves very little room for breathing time. She can also use the Tiro Finale, except with fire instead of bullets. Boomstick: Being a magical girl, Mami is fast, agile, durable, and strong. She is easily one of the most physically capable magical girls and can carry Tiro Finale like nothing and handle the recoil. Wiz: Despite this, Mami is not perfect. She will often freak out if something does not go according to plans, and has an aggressive side. Boomstick: Mami also tends to underestimate her opponents. It is somewhat justified with Charlotte, as the thing looked tiny and adorable. IDK HOW Mami underestimated Homura though! Wiz: Either way, don't let Mami's early death fool you. Mami: It's the first time I've been this happy while fighting. I'm not scared of anything anymore. I'm not alone anymore. Diamond "A" (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4xz2LDZZ6Y ) Wiz: The life of Diamond "A" wasn't always so painful, she did not always hate the justice system. Before she was the elusive Arcane Phantom, she was a little girl named Alexis "D" Fleur. Boomstick: Man she's hot...Maybe I can-''' Wiz: NO! Boomstick, what the hell is wrong with you!? '''Boomstick: Hey, I think I found her phone number. Wiz: DON'T YOU DARE-. (The sound of a phone being dialed is heard in the background) Wiz: Ugh...Anyways...Alexis D Fleur was a normal child until a corrupt justice system took away her parents wrongfully, and resulted in the loss of her best friend. (Boomstick is too busy talking to Diamond on the phone) Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Focus please! Boomstick: Aww...she was gonna visit..Alright alright! Alexis "D" Fleur faced many more tragedies with the justice system. This lead her to developing a deep hatred for justice, and discarded her name and took on a new persona...This kick-started the birth of the deadly thief, Diamond "A"! Wiz: Diamond "A" was a force to be reckoned with, and nearly brought the justice system to its knees. Boomstick: One day a group of mages captured the girl and used magic to try to punish her. Instead of that though, they ended up making her MORE powerful, and gave her magical and psychic abilities. Yea, good going on your part mages! Wiz: Overtime, Diamond "A' learned to value friendship, and befriend the bounty hunter, Zachary, the "Death-Shooter" along with the heralds. Eventually she retired after a good nine years of robbing. Boomstick: But lovely Diamond here got bored and decided to become a demon hunter, and this results in the current Diamond that kicks butt in the best fashion possible. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPtkA-Oapz8 ) Boomstick: Diamond "A's most famous feature is her inhuman agility, being able to dodge bullets at point-blank and keep toe-to-toe with foes who move at speeds 2.5 times faster than light with ease. Wiz: Diamond "A" can move at 100 mph with ease, and keep any opponent on their toes with her inhumane agility and reactions. Boomstick: Diamond "A"'s main weapon is the Magica-03 pistols, a set of 2 magically enhanced pistols that shoots elemental or psychic shots at rapid fire, which she never needs to reload because they bullets are formed by her willpower, somehow... Wiz: These can range from fire, to ice shots that can be swapped with ease. She also has a few telepathic abilities, such as the psychic-flurry, which sends rapid psychic shots that can quickly daze an opponent with too much exposure. Boomstick: She also has access to mind control, known as the charming-gaze. But...this attack is a bit institutional. It is pretty weak, and only stuns an opponent for a brief time. But its a skill that gives her an opening chance to strike. Wiz: Diamond also has Time-Reflex, a move that acts a bit like a counter, it stops time for about 5 seconds and stops projectiles. However, this attack is hard to maintain, and can only be used 3 times per battle. Boomstick: BULLSHIT! Why the hell...? Whatever. Anyways, Diamond has magica-charge, a move where Diamond can charge her weapons to add extra properties to her attacks for a short time, along with boosting elemental based attacks. Wiz: Her deadliest attack, however comes from a new weapon she has gotten, Diamond-Dust. Boomstick: Which is a friggen LASER-MAGIC MINIGUN THAT SHOOTS ELEMENTAL AND PSYCHIC SHOTS! And she carries this thing like nothing, I mean like what the actual hell? Wiz: No one knows...*Sighs* Anyways, with it she can preform her deadliest attack, laser-rain, an attack where she overloads her guns and bombs the area with heavy-laser shots that can demolish cities in seconds. Boomstick: But...that is not the end of her power. By tapping into her own willpower, she can enter Fluer's Grace, a form which boosts her magical abilities and reaction timing by 50%. Like all other forms, it runs on a timer. The longer she waits to use it, the longer it lasts. Wiz: Even further, she can tap into Flower's Destruction, which is the fullest potential of her forms. With this, her magic and agility DOUBLES, bringing her ability to a reaction speed of 6 times FASTER THAN LIGHT! She also gains increased strength, but it lasts half the time that Fluer's Grace lasts. Boomstick: But why the hell do you need to care when no one can even TOUCH YOU? (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFdPV_Ymuqc ) Wiz: In battle, Diamond "A" is a tactical strategies, being able to quickly analyze opponents weak-points and exploit them. Diamond will often keep on avoiding and firing till she finds the opening she needs, and use her manipulation to her advantage to score easy kills. Boomstick: Diamond "A" has survived being impaled. has decimated many cities and demons with her new poers, and even defeated Nordica, an android who has a strategy perfect for KILLING HER! Wiz: Do not take her agility ad unbeatable. Diamond "A" is hot-headed and will take risks. She is also very frail, and a few well-placed shots will easily bring her down. Boomstick: That does not matter too much if the opponent cannot hit you to begin with. But yea, Diamond does have her share of problems, and always has to keep on her toes. If the opponent is able to land hits on her, she will not last long, and goes down easily. Wiz: Either way, do not underestimate the Arcane Phantom. "Hey there! I may be nice and all, but you better watch yourself! I am a thief, and anyone who gets in my way is asking for a BRUTAL BEAT DOWN!" - Diamond "A" Death Battle (Pre-Fight) *Mitakihara Town* It was the afternoon, and it was a bright and sunny day. During this time, a new person walked int town. It was Diamond "A", the infamous Arcane Phantom. Diamond: "Hmm...What a nice town. Too bad I am here to bring its justice to its knees..." Diamond said to herself. She moved in hearing a lot of good things about the place. As a thief, she should waste no time, and figure out her plans of robbing the justice from the town. Diamond: "Perhaps a little push...I should start simple maybe...Who knows what's here." Diamond said with a bit of a arrogant manner. Diamond "A" observed the area and noticed a girl, Mami Tomoe. This would be a perfect one to hit first, or so Diamond "A" thought. She figured a little push could get Mami to get her what she wants. As Mami walks by, Diamond quickly stops Mami and gets her attention. Diamond: "Hey there, sweetie. Lovely day today,no?" Diamond said, being a bit flirtatious about it. She does not care who she is flirting to, as long as she gets what she wants. Mami: "Huh? Who the hell are you?" Mami asks in an annoyed manner. Diamond, despite seeing Mami getting annoyed, continues. Diamond: "Oh nothing~. Just a person who moved in...Mind showing me around? I really could use something to...borrow~." *Diamond giggles slightly. This will be easy, or so she thought. Diamond noticed she is only angering Mami. Mami: "What the hell? Seriously, stop, its not funny!" Mami said in an angered mood. Who the hell is this woman to come up and straight-up flirt with me? Borrow? Is she trying to rob me!? Either way, I want her gone, this is annoying! Diamond: "Oh come on~. I know there is a little bit of love inside you~. Why don't you show me around? I am sure it will be...delightful for you~" Diamond says arrogantly in a flirtatious manner. She then notices this is not working, and Mami finally snaps. Mami: "Get the HELL away from me right now, miss! Seriously, are you TRYING to pick something with me!?" Mami said. She is FURIOUS, and just wants this crazy woman to leave, who the hell is she? Diamond: "Hmm...Is that a challenge? Kid, what are you smoking? What the hell do you-" Diamond notices Mami raise her skirt a little, and a few rifles fall out as she picks one up. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l-HmNVU-iE ) Diamond: "Alright...So a fight you want, hmm~? Well...you'll make good practice...Come now!" (Diamond summons her Magica-03 pistols and both take stance.) Mami: "Ugh...You little..." (Both take stance) FIGHT! Mami starts by shooting many rounds at Diamond, which Diamond responds by shooting back. The bullets just bounce off of each other as no one seems to be getting an edge. Diamond suddenly sidesteps the next shot at amazing speeds and shoots at Mami from behind before kicking her into a building. Diamond: Is that all you got, sweetie~? My, i'm disappointed... Diamond turns to leave when she sees Mami Tomoe get right back up, and continues to shoot at Diamond. To Mami's surprise, she cannot seem to land a single hit on Diamond due to her speed. Mami: *Thinking to herself* How can this one be so fast...? There must be a way to stop her... Diamond smirks and dashes in, punching Mami before shooting her many times in the head. To Diamond's surprise, Mami keeps surviving it and regenerating from the injuries. Diamond: Ah...A durable little one, are ya~? Mami: Grr...! Diamond dashes in, only for Mami to step the the side and successfully shoot Diamond a few times with her rifles. Diamond: Gah! Alright...so you hit me...Big deal~...Hehe~...This is going to be fun~. *She dodges more rounds from Mami* Mami: You talk too much...*She continues shooting at Diamond, which is unsuccessful. Diamond suddenly smirks and moves right into Mami, her eyes glowing* What the hell-?! Diamond: Hehe...*She grabs Mami and uses her charming gaze,, stunning Mami in place* My turn~. An such, Diamond shoots many multipul times while Mami is in the stunned state. and tackles her, punching her over and over before using magica charge to blast Mami through a building. Mami: AH! *She is knocked through the building. Despite being hurt, she gets right back up, healing from her injuries* *Thinking to herself* Now might be my chance... (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJn4g13kTHA ) Diamond: Are ya done yet~? Just hand everything over! Mami: Oh, I am far from done...*She suddenly hugs Diamond* I am sorry for attacking you! I didn't mean to be so rude! Diamond: Huh!? *She senses something much more sinister afoot* What are you- Mami: Heh...Time to just DIE! And such, a bunch of ribbons form and restrain Diamond as a few clones shoot her. Diamond is weakened, but seems to still be in top shape. Diamond: Cheap trick! Mami: That's funny...look who's speaking! Its time...JUST DIE! Mami summons the Tiro Finale and takes aim. Mami: Its time to end this...TAKE THIS! Mami takes aim and jumps into the sky before shooting. Diamond gets hit as a massive explosion envelops the area, demolishing everything. Mami is about to walk off when many bullets fly past her. Diamond somehow survived. She looks pretty angered. Diamond: I see you're not one to take lightly, after all...It's time to stop holding back! Mami: What!? Diamond punches Mami in the pressure points many times before slamming her into the ground. Diamond shoots at Mami before kicking her off, seeing Diamond is glowing. Diamond turns shifts to a pink color, changing to her Fluer's Grace form. Diamond suddenly seems to turn invisible as she shoots Mami many times at amazing speeds. Mami tries to shoot Diamond, but keeps getting shot from everywhere. This angers Mami and she finally kicks Diamond into sight. Mami: You're starting to piss me off! Diamond: Haven't I already~. Mami: Ugh...you little...YOU LITTLE BASTARD! Diamond: Whoa there...Language~! Mami: I...I...!!! The sky suddenly darkens,' Diamond: What!? What is this witchery!? Mami: Funny you should say... The sky turns stormy as Mami seems to shift form. Mami is no longer herself, but the witch Candeloro Candeloro: Heh...you fought well...BUT ITS TIME TO DIE!!! She tackles Diamond and kicks her through a building before firing the Tiro Finale at Diamond as she dodges it, drawing Diamond Dust, the Giant Minigun. Diamond uses Time-Frame to freeze Mami in place as she charges up the minigun with magical energy. Time resumes seconds later. Diamond+Candeloro: LET'S FINISH THIS YOU BASTARD!!! Both take aim and they start clashing over and over with their giant weapons, firing again and again, demolishing the city. Neither side seems willing to give up when Diamond suddenly goes into a brighter pink, going into Flower's Destruction. The two clash at blinding speeds with their bullets. Eventually, they fire both Diamond Dust and Tiro Finale at the same time, causing a MASSIVE explosion. After the explosion, Mami and Diamond are both seen in severely weakened states. Diamond: Ugh...I'm sorry, alright...? Maybe I shouldn't have picked that fight... Mami: You're telling me? Diamond: Um...Can we just start over...perhaps we could be friends? Mami: Hmm...Sounds nice...perhaps you could be of good help... Diamond: Thank you... Diamond+Mami: I promise this won't go to waste! *As the screen fades to black* KO!? Results (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ijxcB-XiRs ) Boomstick: Holy Shit, that was AWESOME! But what the hell happened!? Wiz: I think Mami befriended Diamond, as neither could put the other down... Boomstick: BULLSHIT! WHY NO DEATH!? Wiz: Let me explain...The two could trade blow for blow for days...Diamond's Speed was enough to match Mami's Durability, but had no way to put Mami down. Boomstick: Yea...While Diamond is one cleaver bitch, she had no way to figure out to target the soul-gem. On the other hand, Mami had no way to HIT Diamond to begin with! Not to mention that both's durability are pretty insane, and they would be fighting for DAYS without dying! Wiz: Ultimately, neither side has a way to put the other down, and even if they could, it would be very difficult, Boomstick: Oh, but Boomstick, wouldn't the Tiro Finale finish off Diamond along with the ribbons!? Wiz: Actually, no! Diamond has tanked similar blasts, and hell, she has traded blows with beings as strong as Zinax, who is LEAGUES above! Still, Diamond had no way to figure out to target the soul-gem due to being cleverly hidden. Boomstick: I guess this was one BLAST of a fight that left them in friendship! Wiz:...The battle is a draw! Who would you be rooting for? Mami Tomoe Diamond "A" Who do you think will win? Mami Tomoe Diamond "A" Are you surprised with this ending? Yes No Do you agree with the results? Yes No Category:Zinniax-13 Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Premier Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016